


Filled to the Brim

by praxyn



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Piercings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: Until now the Champion has managed not to get knocked up since she came to these lands. But when a corrupt fruit puts her in heat, she's helpless to stop an imp lord from breeding her.





	Filled to the Brim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



The Champion had thought herself strong in the face of so many temptations these corrupted lands had thrown at her. Every creature she met stoked repulsive desires in her, the air she breathed and the food she ate made it impossible to think clearly. Her body had changed in the time she’d been here, her breasts impossibly large and her cunt constantly dripping with lust, and the piercings that damned succubus had put into her nipples and her clit made her body ache with needs she could never entirely sate. Not when she stuffed her mouth with monstrous cocks and drank down every bit of come those creatures gave her, not when she offered them her ass and still came from it.

But despite all that, her cunt was still tight and virginal – and more importantly, she’d never been bred by any of these monsters that had their way with her. Whatever else had happened to her, she’d managed to resist this one urge. 

Until now.

She’d thought nothing of the fruit she’d found in the forest a few days ago. All the food here was corrupt, but most of it just made her horny, made her breasts grow even more, made her a little taller or shorter. So she’d bitten into it, and just an hour later she’d been going out of her mind with need. And not only the usual need to get fucked, but the need to be bred, to be finally used for what her body was meant for, what it had been waiting for this whole time.

Still she escaped a hellhound on that first day, as much as every part of her body wanted her to spread her legs and present herself to the beast so it could fill her up with its seed, breed her like a bitch and make her swell up with its litter. She escaped, but she was running ragged, and the heat in her body showed no sign of diminishing.

It was mid-day when she staggered through a clearing, one hand rubbing uselessly between her legs, the other pulling on a nipple piercing. Nothing brought her relief. Her mind was so numbed with want that she paid no attention to her environment. She shrieked in surprise when her arm was grabbed and she was spun around. In front of her stood a much larger specimen of the imps she so often ran into, whose cocks she had sucked countless times. This one was just as repulsive as the small ones, but much bigger and more muscled, the horns on his head majestic in a devilish way. Red eyes leered at her, and his cock was so gigantic it already pushed his loincloth aside, the tip wet. His smell almost made her pass out.

“There’s the little bitch,” the imp lord said and laughed. He had a voice like lava and gravel, deep and cruel. He still held on to her arm while he pulled her hand aside to shove his own between her legs, pressing against her wet flesh. “Not that it was hard to follow the smell of that dripping cunt in heat. Can’t believe no other cock has bred you yet.”

“Let go of me!” she screamed and tried to push him away. Where was her sword? Had she not taken it with her the last time she’d left the camp? Her legs clamped around his big, rough hand, and she moaned in need when he let go of her arm only to start pawing at her breast. Claws dug into her nipple, he pulled and twisted, then he put his ugly mouth with those horrifying teeth on it and suckled on her like she was one of the cows at the farm. She couldn’t bear how good it felt, grabbed her other tit with her own fingers to play with it.

“That’s better, slut.” He’d let go of her tit to lick over it now with his rough tongue, then smacked it a few times. His mean red eyes gleamed in amusement when her breast jiggled back and forth under the slaps. “Your cunt knows what it’s good for. I’ll put a nice big litter in you.”

With those words he spun her around and bent her over at the hip. She was pulled up on her tiptoes, the weight of her heavy tits pushing her off balance, but before she could regain it she felt the imp’s giant prick push between her spread legs and into her sopping cunt. It was far too massive for her to take when all she’d ever had in there were her fingers, but she was so wet that he still tore into her easily. She screamed in pain and relief when her cunt finally got what it had been aching for for days.

The imp was so big that he had to pull her off her feet for better leverage. Two giant, clawed hands grabbed her wide hips to raise her up into his cock, to pull her all the way down on it while she flailed helplessly. Her helpless attempts to escape him only made him laugh and he plunged his cock into her easily. She felt full to bursting, fuller than she even had with Kelt’s horse cock in her ass, and the memory of that made her cunt tighten hungrily around the imp’s shaft. Maybe she should have gone to Kelt, maybe he would have bred her and put just one foal in her instead of a whole litter of these filthy creatures.

The piercings in her nipples were so warm they made the flesh around them tingle. She looked up when she saw movement out of the corner of one eye: at the edge of the clearing were three of the normal, smaller imps, watching with greedy little eyes as their lord and master raped her shaking body. They were stroking their own cocks, and how small those seemed now compared to the monster filling her up. She thought she could smell their pre-come and licked her lips greedily, wishing they would fill her mouth, too. Horrified by her own thoughts, she turned her head, but her screams and the imp lord’s bellowing laughter and moans must have attracted more than only those little imps. Two goblins were watching them as well, their green-skinned bellies huge and gravid from whatever pricks had pumped them full of come. The Champion whimpered at the thought of her own belly looking like that, bred and full to bursting with a monster’s spawn.

The imp lord must have seen their audience, too, for he grabbed her long hair to pull her upper body up and give them all a better show. His other hand was still wrapped around her narrow waist and moved her up and down on his cock. The Champion looked down at herself in horror, at her big tits being jolted up and down with every monstrous thrust, but more terrifying still was the sight of her distorted belly where the outline of his prick was clearly visible. Moving in and out, and even when he pulled half out of her wet cunt, it still looked too big inside her. She couldn’t tear herself away from the sight of herself getting used like a boneless fucktoy by this monster. When he started coming inside her, she could only watch in horror as the outline of his cock slowly disappeared … because he was pumping her follow of endless spurts of his filthy seed. She came with a helpless moan, her ruined cunt clamping around his thick cock to keep it inside her, and still he didn’t stop filling her up. She watched helplessly as her belly grew bigger and bigger – at first it was just a small bulge, like she’d eaten too much, but then it distorted further, big as a watermelon, and he just kept pumping into her until she looked like she was already fully pregnant, or worse.

“Just getting you used to carrying my brood, little slut,” the imp lord said and rubbed his big hand over her filled belly. The skin was stretched and sensitive, and she thought every bit of pressure would make his come burst out of her, but he was still plugging her up with his cock. “They’re going to be bigger than this when they grow in your womb. I don’t think you’ll be able to walk, but breeding bitches don’t need to walk, just to spread their whore legs.”

Then he suddenly yanked her off his cock. Immediately his come started leaking out of her abused hole, but after just a second he slammed a big, heavy dildo into her to dam the flood. Then he threw her to the ground, spread-eagled on her back, her tits aching and her belly so huge she really didn’t think she would be able to sit up, let alone stand. 

He stood above her, his prick still erect and dripping wet from her cunt. She could barely believe that this thing had been inside her, but she also never would have thought it possible to be so filled up. The imp lord lifted his foot a little – why did he wear boots when he barely bothered to cover his cock – and pressed it against her pierced clit, rubbing and pushing until she squirmed helplessly around the dildo plugging her. She whimpered when he pulled back – her body felt sated for the first time since she’d eaten that fruit, but somehow she still felt overwhelmed by lust. It had been so good to stop fighting, to let herself be the brainless breeding stock this land wanted to make her into. That was easier than thinking about how ruined her body looked, how disgusted people back home would be if they could see their pure Champion spread out like this, writhing in the dirt and overflowing with corrupt seed.

The imp lord gave her a last amused glance, then looked over to where a few more imps had gathered, furiously tugging at their cocks.

“Her cunt is off limits until my seed has taken,” he called over to them. “But you can fill her other holes as much as you like.”

He’d barely finished speaking before the Champion heard feet on the ground, running over to her, and then the first cock was thrust into her face. Unthinkingly she opened her mouth to have it filled, her head lolling back so she could take it deep down her throat where it belonged. 

As another cock plunged into her neglected asshole and chased every last bit of reason from her heat-addled mind, she hoped that her belly would grow even more if she managed to swallow enough of the imps’ come.


End file.
